Library Preferences
Library Your Library Preferences are the only part of Preferences that are stored separately for Multiple Libraries. All other settings, including library filters remain the same when you switch libraries. music library Tick to enable MusicBee to auto-organize your music files under a single organized folder. New files added to your library are auto-organized to a folder and named by applying tag values based on the naming template you define. (Organization is updated when you edit tags via MusicBee, too, but if you make tag changes outside of MusicBee you may need to rescan to update them.) Will save a copy of your library in a format that iTunes can read. On startup, MusicBee will rescan for files that have been updated since MusicBee was last started. Create subdivisions of your library using Filters. Choose where MusicBee keeps its database and associated library files. This does not necessarily correspond to where media files are stored (if you want MusicBee to manage those, see auto-organize above). Changing this location will require MusicBee to restart. monitored folders MusicBee can monitor selected folders for new files or changes to existing files. *'scan on startup only:' MusicBee will scan the specified folders each time MusicBee starts, importing new files and applying any changes to existing files (for instance if you changed file tags with another program) *'scan continuously:' in addition to scanning on startup, the folders are monitored on a real-time basis and changes are applied immediately. This option requires more system resources than scanning on startup only. MusicBee will look for video as well as audio files. Tracks of less than the specified size will not be added to the library. *add to library *add to inbox *add to playing tracks Will attempt to identify duplicate tracks and send them to the inbox instead of the music library Allows you to apply an organization template to new files. This operates separately from auto-organize, which does not affect the Inbox. See Organization for specifics. podcasts The destination folder in which each podcast subscription has its own sub-folder where the podcast episodes are downloaded. If the path is relative (as the default), it will be a subfolder of your library location. It can also be a fixed path, separate from your library files. Allows you to customize the folder structure and naming template for podcasts. Use the Reorganize button to apply changes to already-downloaded podcasts. Choose how often MusicBee checks for new episodes of your subscribed podcasts. *Manually *On startup *Every hour *Every day *Every week Choose what you want MusicBee to do when it finds new episodes. *Download the most recent one *Do not download *Download all new episodes Choose which episodes you want MusicBee to keep in your library. *All episodes *All unplayed episodes *Most recent episode *Last 2, 3, 4, 5, or 10 episodes playlists Set the directory your playlists are saved to. If the path is relative (as the default), it will be a subfolder of your library location. It can also be a fixed path. These playlists will be updated automatically by MusicBee when you make changes. You can choose the format for static playlists: *'MBP:' MusicBee's proprietary playlist format. You must use this format if you want to save customized settings (mainly custom fields and views). *'M3U' Set the directory your exported playlists are saved to. Even if the source is an auto-playlist, exported playlists are always static. You have more options for format than with library playlists, however: *M3U *M3U (ascii) *M3U (#EXT) *M3U8 *ASX *PLS *WPL *XSPF Will make playlists use relative paths for the tracks. Useful when the drive letter may change but the directory structure remains the same. Will use / (forward slash) instead of \ (backslash) in file paths. An alternative to relative paths: specify a different parent directory to use in the playlist. (For instance, if your library is located in C:\Users\A\Music\ directory and a synced collection is in Z:\B\Music\, you can map base file paths for exported playlists by entering from "C:\Users\A\" to "Z:\B\" here.)